1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a bump structure, a semiconductor package having the bump structure, and a method of forming the bump structure. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a bump structure to form an electrical connection between semiconductor devices, a semiconductor package having the bump structure, and a method of forming the bump structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor package may include an electrical connection medium to electrically connect a semiconductor chip and a mounting substrate. Examples of the electrical connection medium may be a conductive wire, a bump, etc. A semiconductor package having a structure where the semiconductor chip is connected by a plurality of the bumps is called a flip-chip package.
Recently, as a number of input/output signal lines within the semiconductor chip is increased according to a miniaturization trend of electronic products using semiconductor devices, dimensions and pitches of connection pads thereof also decrease in size. When the bump, being typically made of copper, has a pillar shape or triangular shape, heat or an impact force produced during manufacture of the semiconductor device may be transferred to a connection pad that is connected to the bump, and thus, cracking or peeling of the connection pad may occur frequently.